


And So It Begins

by LyraRaineSparrow



Series: Things From Tumblr [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Redemption, but it's inferred that everyone's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraRaineSparrow/pseuds/LyraRaineSparrow
Summary: maria-ritzer said: Promt for a 2-3 sentence fic: Loki’s redemptionMaria, Maria, Maria. You are always, always there with something. I love it. Also, I assume today is not the day you give me a prompt without Loki?





	And So It Begins

It was pouring rain, ironically, as he walked the semi barren streets of New York’s Financial District (he has a strong distaste for Midtown). The umbrella he held was a somber color, a deep charcoal grey, but he was in a mood that was anything but. Just ahead, there’s a restaurant, nothing fancy, but there’s a rather large gathering of people standing outside and when they spot him, they wave him over, smiles plastered on their faces.


End file.
